Shy Angel
by Correa Potter
Summary: The princess of the wizard world comes to Hogwarts. She may just end up being Harry's shy angel.


Correa: Hey, people. I have decided to do something different today and invite Seamus here cause no one ever invites him.

Seamus: Thank you?

Correa: Watch it, Finnegan. I can hurt you in the story and here.

Seamus: Really?

Correa: Like I said, watch it. I'm about to kick you out and invite Draco.

Seamus: You wouldn't.

Correa: Watch me.

Seamus: _'snort'_

Correa: Guards, get him out of here. Jackal, send for Draco.

Jackal: Yes, ma'am.

Seamus: You have everyone under your thumb, don't you?

Correa: I'm practically the queen here.

Seamus: You scare me.

Correa: I know. Now get out.

Jackal: Draco is here, your highness.

Correa: I'm not a queen.

Quartz: Stop whining. It is not proper for royals to whine.

Draco: So is it Correa or is it her Royal Highness Correa Potter Queen of…

Jackal: Queen of Jaleno.

Draco: Who came up with that name?

Correa: Jackal and Quartz. And it's just Correa or Cor. One other thing. If you are using my title, the last name used is Oliver.

Draco: So, anyway. Her Royal Highness Correa Po-

Correa: Oliver.

Draco: Her Royal Highness Correa _Oliver _Queen of Jaleno does not own anything. She doesn't even own an ounce of sanity. She does own the princess in the story though.

Correa: Now, leave. Everyone.

So my mind servants thin I'm a queen. I guess that is the price I pay for watching The Princess Diaries movies while writing this story.

Chapter 1: The Princess at Hogwarts

The year started like every other year. The sorting and most of the older students waiting to eat when something disrupted the normalcy of this year. It was a simple announcement that caused chaos.

"I have an important announcement for all of you. We will be having the princess of the wizard world here this year. Please treat her like a normal student. Do not crowd her for she just wishes to have a normal education," the headmaster of Hogwarts said at the beginning of the announcements.

Over at the Gryffindor table a 15 year old girl was telling her friends everything she had read about the princess.

"I remember reading somewhere that she is actually very shy and quiet. I also read that that she is very unselfish. If all that I've read is true, she's rather like you, Harry" the girl said.

The girl and her friends were the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Hermione had light brown wavy shoulder length hair and brown eyes. Ron had longer ginger hair and blue eyes. Harry had messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

Just as Hermione finished speaking the door to the Great Hall opened. A girl in a white ball gown with silver flower designs embroidered onto the front stepped into the room. A simple diamond crown rested in her loose brown curly hair. She had a light brush of silver eye shadow that brought out her blue eyes rather nicely. She waved and smiled when she entered and walked down up to the front of the room, occasionally stopping to greet some of the first years. She stopped half way to the table to give a hug to one first year who was in a wheelchair and had a quick conversation with her. She walked the rest of the way up with a few simple words in greeting to other first years.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore" the girl said.

"Princess Angelica. How have you been since our last meeting?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have been fine. How have you been?" Angelica answered.

"I have been just fine. Would you like to say anything to the other students?" Dumbledore said.

Angelica turned to look at the group of students. She gave a little chuckle and shook her head.

"Stop gapping at me like a bunch of little fish. I'm no different than all of you. I'm a simple 14 year old who just happens to live in a large castle and wear a tiara almost all the time. I have a sense of humor and I can be very sarcastic and witty. I have brothers and sisters too. I would appreciate if you would treat me like a normal person. Now, all that must be done is for me to be sorted and then we can carry on with dinner" Angelica said before she looked to McGonagall.

"Well come over here. Don't delay" McGonagall said, taking into consideration her wish to be treated normally.

Angelica walked over to McGonagall and leaned down just the slightest bit so the sorting hat could be placed on her head.

A few minutes passed by before the hat called out "Hufflepuff".

The young princess walked over to the Hufflepuff table, fidgeting with her dress the whole way. She went to the corner of the table closest to the door and sat down. She didn't look up from her dinner except for one time to say hello to some of the students in her year.

That night when she was getting ready for bed, she seemed very relieved to remove her tiara from her head. She brushed out her hair after she had changed into a pair of cotton pajama pants and a t-shirt. She fell onto the bed after a long day of preparing for Hogwarts.

Alright. If I had never watched Princess Diaries, this would not have been written. Do you think I should never have written this or is it good? Please let me know. I also need someone to tell me how to stop my mind servants from calling me a queen.


End file.
